The use of proteinaceous materials as hair conditioning additives in hair treating products such as shampoos is known in the art. However, the proteinaceous materials which have been used heretofore do not have a high degree of substantivity to the hair, and therefore, they are not particularly effective in conditioning the hair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide proteinaceous materials which are highly substantive to the hair and which impart an improved "body", "set" retention and manageability to the hair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods whereby these proteinaceous materials can be applied to the hair.